


The Very Shape

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexuality, Awkward Sex, Friendship, Mistakes, Multi, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie can't run her stress out and mistakenly thinks it's a good idea to have a no-strings screw with her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Shape

**Author's Note:**

> annie is asexual
> 
> kinkmeme fill:  
> http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/13546.html?thread=8684266#cmt8684266  
> "Basically I want to see one of the characters being asexual in an environment where casual sex and the idea of sex as stress relief is widely done.
> 
> The problem with them is, that for them sex is not a good form of stress relief. In fact it actually stresses them out even more."

Annie’s studying, but only in the loosest terms. She can’t read more than a few words before she’s distracted by Bertolt’s loud moans from the other room. Earplugs did approximately nothing to help, and like fuck could she concentrate with _music_. 

Honestly, she wasn’t fooling herself into thinking it was just her fuck-buddy friends keeping her from focusing. Normal stress from the week had been building up in her; but, unlike most weeks, she’d sprained her goddamn ankle falling down the stairs and couldn’t run herself calm. 

Maybe she should join them. They used to invite her, after they all moved in together. She wasn’t sure exactly why she’d always turned them down. It’d be casual, no soap opera bullshit. The both of them brought people over all the time, sometimes together, sometimes not. They weren’t a “couple,” they just fucked. 

They regularly attached some inane reason to their sessions- telling Annie later that “Armin was really upset about having his hours cut” or that “finals were too hard,” as if that had anything to do with where they stuck their dicks.

Maybe, though. She should open her mind to it. Everyone always seemed so calm after, sated and loose and giggly. 

Fuck, why not, it can’t hurt. Annie gets up and hobbled to Reiner’s room. She pounds her fist on the door but doesn’t wait for a response before opining it. Reiner is sucking Bert’s dick, cute. 

Annie realizes she was never curious what they’d been doing.

“Hey,” she says. It seems redundant. Reiner raises an eyebrow at her. “Offer still open to join in?”

“Really? Why?” Bertolt asks.

“Does it matter?” Bertolt just stares at her like she’s grown a third eye. Apparently it matters. “Wanna relax a little.” 

Bertolt nods, still confused. “Uh… okay. Come here,” he says, and makes room for her. 

Annie hobbles over (why did she leave her crutches behind?) and sits on the side of the bed. She feels both of them staring at her as she undresses. Her cheeks flare up. Her movements are awkward- taking off her pants with the cast has been a struggle all week, and now she has a fucking captive audience. She doesn’t realize her hands are shaking until Reiner reaches out to hold them still. She can’t look him in the eyes as he helps her take them off; she feels pathetically useless.

“Sure about this?” Reiner asks.

“Yeah, stop asking,” Annie says, a little harsher than she meant. “I want to.”

“Okay… What do you want to do?” Bertolt asks, his mouth just by her ear. Annie stiffens uncomfortably, when did he get so close? He starts nuzzling and kissing her neck. Amazing how fast this is happening. 

“Whatever you normally do.”

“Well, we normally fuck people who aren’t you,” Reiner tells her. Annie rolls her eyes.

“Fuck me, then.” That seems like a good start. She’d never been fucked before, but she had plenty of experience with dildos, and it was always pretty fun when she did it herself.

“Who?” Bertolt asks. “Reiner’s huge, if you’re into that.” Reiner mumbles something bashfully, which is kind of cute. Annie considers it for a moment. 

Fuck it. “Sure,” she says.

“Should I finger you first?” Reiner asks. He turns and gets some lube off his desk.

Annie usually has a series of toys she uses, depending on how big she wants to go. She doesn’t know how that translates to fingers. “Sure,” she says, and spreads her legs. Reiner grins and kneels between them, then sticks a few wet fingers in her. 

Annie gasps. It feels weird- it’s thin, and it wiggles, and it’s completely out of her control. Reiner kisses her mons and she’s overcome with self-consciousness. Of course she hadn’t showered since yesterday night. She was probably stinking up the whole room with her dirty snatch. 

“Holy shit, that’s hot,” Bertolt says. Prime narration from the peanut gallery.

“Smell so good,” Reiner tells her. He’s patronizing her; she needs to get him away from there.

“I’m ready,” she tells him.

Reiner seems surprised, like he was expecting her to say anything but that, but he eventually shrugs and agrees. He removes his fingers (weird) and rips open a condom. Annie stares at his dick as he puts it on and, holy shit, he’s giant. Annie spreads her legs farther, like that’ll help.

Reiner applies more lube to his monstercock and then lines up with her. This was a mistake, Annie can already tell it’s not going to work, but she nods anyways. 

Reiner pushes in and she seizes up. As bad as she thought it was going to be, it was worse. Worse worse worse all the more because she had no control, and as slow as Reiner was going it was still way too fucking fast. She feels like she’s about to tear something.

Reiner stops. 

“Annie?” Bertolt asks. He sounds worried.

Annie grits her teeth. “Get out.” She tries to take deep breaths, but every breath he takes makes it move in her and it’s agonizing. “Please.” Bertolt takes her hand and squeezes, which actually helps. Reiner pulls out slowly, and Annie’s got Bertolt’s hand in a vicegrip. 

Reiner starts apologizing, incessantly, telling her how he didn’t know, he thought she was ready, he’s so sorry for hurting her. It’s embarrassing. This is all extremely embarrassing. Annie hadn’t been turned on since she came in here, but now she’s pretty sure she completely ruined Reiner and Bertolt’s buzz, too.

“It’s not your fault. But I’m going to leave, now,” she says. Bertolt’s hand grips her wrist, stopping her from getting up.

“Wait, let’s… try something else, okay?” 

“…Okay.” Annie relents. Bert leans in to kiss her, and she reciprocates. She realizes that she hasn’t done this, kissing, for years. The taste of another person’s spit is definitely the reason, nothing and no one could make that appealing. She pulls away. So Bertolt doesn’t catch on, she kisses his neck instead. His sweaty skin is a little gross, but it’s nowhere near the same ballpark as someone else’s spit factory.

Reiner scoots behind her and starts rubbing at her breasts. That feels good, and Annie actually moans when he plays with her nipples. Then she makes the mistake of turning to face him, and is met with an extremely up-close and personal view of his sweaty face. Too close. And he wants to kiss her. Cool. Annie gives him a few pecks, keeping her mouth stubbornly closed, then turns back around.

Bert is scooting down her body. “What…?”

“Can I eat you out?” Bertolt asks her.

Annie nods, why not. Bertolt kisses down her stomach and pubes and, to his credit, definitely builds up some anticipation. She moans when he kisses her clit, the sensation welcome. Then, his tongue slips up and…

Oh. It doesn’t actually feel like much. Did she buzz away her sensitivity with her vibrators? She was expecting more, but this- there’s just no way for his tongue to give her the pressure she needs.

Annie tries to hide her disappointment. Her best friends are trying to do everything they can to please her, and she’s not enjoying it? Ungrateful. Snooty. Rude. 

Annie threads her fingers through Bert’s hair and pulls his head up. “Finger me,” she tells him, because combo stuff usually gets her close, and she’s ready to end this five minutes ago.

Bertolt nods and slips a few fingers into her. It feels weird. When Annie relaxes and closes her eyes, it starts to feel good- but then, she opens them, and remembers how her friends are bending over backwards to please her awkward ass, and feels shitty again. She closes her eyes and keeps them closed.

Reiner’s hands feel good on her, cupping and massaging her breasts deliciously. He’s kissing her neck, too, which is kind of hot. Mostly, it’s luxurious as hell. Bertolt’s fingers move gradually faster, and she finds herself getting close, but his tongue just isn’t doing it. She pushes his head away, tells him firmly to keep fucking her, and starts rubbing her clit herself. That gets her close much faster. She gasps when she feels herself on the brink, then-

Annie’s orgasm isn’t as big as usual, and it’s abruptly shortened when Bertolt’s fingers keep thrusting in her, instead of stuffing her and sitting still the way she likes. Reiner whispers in her ear how hot that was. She wishes she was back in her room, alone.

Bertolt looks at her, then looking at Reiner. Annie becomes aware that Reiner’s massive stiffy is pressing against her back, and that Bertolt is raring to go, too. No, she can’t- she’s selfish, but no, she’s not-

“I have to study,” she says. She wants to hurry out but of course her fucking cripplefoot won’t let her. She gimps to the nearest wall, then uses it to support herself.

“Uh, what?” She doesn’t answer Bertolt. “…Do you need some help back?”

“No, I’m fine,” she responds. She feels them staring at her, again. She fucked this up. She really, really fucked this up. She reaches the door and turns her head, so her voice will reach them. “Just keep going, like you were before.” She closes the door and totters back to her room.

-

Someone knocks on her door about five minutes later.

Annie doesn’t want to answer. “Come in.”

Bertolt opens the door and both he and Reiner walk in. They’re wearing clothes and their boners are dead, and she definitely didn’t hear them start up after she left. 

This is going to be a fun conversation. 

“What?” she asks.

“What just happened?” Reiner asks.

“We had sex,” Annie responds.

“Did you enjoy yourself? At all?” Annie doesn’t respond, and Bertolt’s lips draw into a thin line. Yeah, this is fun. “You’re not into us like that, are you?” At least he doesn’t seem offended. Just confused.

“No.”

“Then why?” Reiner asks.

“Thought it’d make me feel better.”

“About…?”

“It’s been a shitty week.”

“So you wanted weird sex-“ Reiner cuts off when Bertolt elbows him in the stomach. Good, because Annie was probably about to snap at him.

“Did we do anything wrong?” Bertolt asks. Annie shakes her head. She was the problem here, she knew it. 

“I’m not attracted to you. Or other guys.”

“You’re gay?” 

“No.” All those problems- the spit, the faces, the lack of control- gender doesn’t factor into them. “I don’t like sex with other people,” she tells them. She realizes how completely true the words are as they leave her mouth. Great, she’s a nun. 

She’s going to need a marathon as soon as she gets her foot back.

Bertolt looks like a light bulb just went off, and Reiner nods. “Makes sense. Got that vibe from you all along, honestly,” he tells her. 

“This isn’t gonna be weird now, is it?” she asks. God, she sounds pathetic. So much for “no soap opera bullshit.”

Reiner huffs and rolls his eyes. “Course not. No-strings means no strings. What’s there to be weird about?” he asks. Annie grins in spite of herself. Fucking dorks, making her feel better.

“You said something about stress, before?” Bertolt asks. “Is it because you can’t run?”

“How’d you know that?” 

“Because I’m vaguely aware of my best friend. How about we loosen up in an equally fucked up way? Vodka, maybe?”

“I’m making screwdrivers.” Reiner says, and heads to the kitchen. 

Bertolt helps Annie get her crutches from the other side of the room, and they follow Reiner.

Annie smiles. Huge fucking dork friends.


End file.
